


Touch

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Spock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Young Spock seeks out his Mother when suffering a leg cramp.Complete.





	

“Mother?” Spock’s voice is small and quiet as he walks into the room where his Mother and Father are reading for the evening. 

He was suppose to have been asleep by now and the stern look on his father’s face was evident enough. “Spock, why have you not retired for the evening?”

“I did, Father,” he says before hobbling forward slightly. 

Amanda knows straight away what’s wrong. “Oh you have cramp again? Come here.” she beckons him over and he walks towards her, still favouring one leg. He does not look at his Father the whole time and stands there. 

“This one?” she says reaching for the leg she noticed him limping with. He nods wordlessly. “Here, sit with me while I make it better,” she says. 

Spock looks to his Father who is watching them closely but says nothing. He sits beside her and offers her the leg that needs tending too. 

Amanda begins to rub the back of Spock’s calf, helping the muscle to relax. She has done this before for him. Spock had suffered with them occasionally and always sought his Mother’s help with them.  
“The muscle doesn’t feel too tense, darling,” she says as she works it gently. 

“It was not too severe.” Spock voices quietly, a nervous glance over to his Father, who notices the look. He looks away, back to his book. 

“Does it feel better now? Do you think you can sleep?” 

Spock nods his head and stands up from beside his Mother. “Thank you for your assistance, Mother.” 

“Goodnight darling.” she says as Spock leaves the room. 

Once he has gone, Sarek puts aside his reading and looks to his wife. “Does he do that often?”

“Not any more. When he was a little younger, when he started school he had them a little more often. But they have lessened with age.”

“I recall you being away when he was young and being upset with cramp. I tried to assist him but when I tried he became more distressed. He told me that he wanted you. As you were on Earth, visiting your sister, it was not possible. So I thought a light meld would help me establish what was wrong” He stopped speaking. 

“And?” she pressed. 

“He simply wanted his mother’s touch. He wanted you to hold him.”

“He could have simply asked,” she said, upset by the revelation. 

“He still wants to be a Vulcan. His human side craved the touch and love of his mother. His very human mother.”

She took a moment before she spoke again. “What did you say to him.”

“What any Vulcan should say to his half human son. I told him his mother would be back soon and would continue to tend to any discomfort in the appropriate manner.”

“You told him I would hug him when he needed me too?”

He nods. “I believe that is what he needed to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based upon me binge-watching Supernanny US and a little 4 year old girl who would fake cramp in her foot so her Mum would pay attention to her.  
> I could imagine young Spock wanting and craving the affection but trying to be Vulcan, so he can't ask for it and maybe when he gets an actual cramp one time and she rubs it better and hugs him, he finds a way.  
> And of course, I had to have Sarek be a little softer with him and he realises what Spock needs and lets both his son and wife keep their private little moments and pretends like he doesn't know what goes on. 
> 
> Oh by the way, don't forget to leave a review.  
> Kudos are nice, but a review is like... well a hug from your Momma! :D


End file.
